Talk:BootyCall/@comment-3575890-20151210154753
Make no mistake, I see through the writers and understand the harebrained logic of which they operated by when they wrote that trainwreck that was block B of season 14, but I can't get over how poorly they pulled it all together into one giant asspull of bullfuckery. How does Miles go from being madly in love with Maya to the point of which he feels he needs her in his life for him to feel whole to just...discrediting all of their romantic history and ending up with fucking TRISTAN? How does Maya go from having actual panic attacks in school over Miles' welfare (and while left to personal interpretation or not, IDGAF, still clearly having feelings for him) and night sweats from Campbell flashbacks to suddenly being all about Zig, the very guy she continually rejected for multiple other guys and showed zero genuine romantic interest in until then, enabling him to both DO and DEAL drugs and even fornicating with him under the roof of a convicted rapist and drug dealer? And also, WTF? What idiot in the writing room thought it would be a good idea to use Campbell as a vehicle to facilitate a relationship between Maya and the boy that played a role in Cam's death?! How does Zoe go from letting her walls down for Zig because she's so crazy about him to not batting an eye lash to Zaya being together and just as soon becoming supposedly MORE crazy about Grace who certainly wasn't the one that saved her life and was there for her throughout her rape ordeal. In fact, Grac ebarely registered on her radar before the two-hour special. They weren't even really friends. How does Zig go from confirming he's moved on from Maya and completely 100 percent into Zoe, even parading around the school with those feelings scrawled on his bare chest with permenant marker to being obsessed over Maya again and making fun of Zoe after he promised her he never would laugh at her, which was so important because at that time, he was the only person she trusted enough to open up to. I'll tell you why. It's exactly as Rob said; Matlingsworth and Novas were being set up as the true endgames until the writers were faced with the risk of cancellation and instead of sticking with their plan, went back and rewrote everything. It was so last minute they didn't even care if the changes were remotely plausible. In the sense that they're spineless slaves to their fanbase, I understand this decision. But as professional writers, what I don't understand is how they could live with turning in such a piece of shit excuse for a season block without even trying to assimilate it with elements from the former (and far superior) first half of the season so the two could at least flow. They didn't even try. Forget that 14B was nothing like 14A, it was a compilation of the worst written fanfictions slapped together in one giant shitfest that didn't make a lick of sense not even relative to just 14A, but their set up of the last three seasons, and ruined any redemptive value the season held up until that point. They basically have given their show over to their fanbase to write for them. They don't even care anymore, so why should I? That leaves me with one last question: How does this show go from being a critically acclaimed and esteemed staple on the teen drama mantle to a show that's fallen so far from grace that it ceases to even be under the control of its own writing team anymore?